This invention relates to a dental hygiene apparatus, and in particular to a dental hygiene apparatus comprising a toothbrush with a detachable head and an enlarged handle which may be used on a specially designed rack for securely holding multiple brushes, toothpaste, and mouthwash.
The value of a continuous and thorough dental hygiene program for the prevention of dental caries, periodontal diseases and deterioration of tooth surfaces caused by bacterial infection in the mouth is well known. It has been discovered that cavities are developed in teeth as a result of chemical reaction with the tooth surface caused by bacteria constantly present in the mouth. The bacteria produce acids and similar toxins which attack the surface of the teeth and dissolve the surfaces thus producing cavities which must be repaired in order to save the tooth.
Since medical authorities have learned that tooth decay and peridental diseases may be affected by bacterial action, they have come to recognize the need for destroying these bacteria colonies which form on tooth surfaces. The primary function of a toothbrush is to destroy colonies of bacteria and remove plaque so that there will be no buildup in the concentration of plaque and bacteria which will attack the various structures of the mouth.
A toothbrush is, however, also a source of bacterial contamination. Microscopic particles or larger particles frequently become lodged in the bristles and then they reenter the mouth on the next brush of the teeth. Some authorities therefore recommend that users discard toothbrushes every two weeks since it has been found that it takes less than three weeks for bacteria to heavily infect the bristles of brushes constantly used in warm environments.
However, as our society moves away from the disposable era toward an era of conservation of resources, throwing away a toothbrush every two weeks is no longer acceptable. Not only does such a program waste the natural resources used in producing the toothbrush, but toothbrushes are commonly made of materials which do not easily degrade in landfills, which contributes to the general problem of using up available disposal sites.
A toothbrush with a disposable bristle head allows the owner to dispose only a part of the brush, rather than the whole brush. Such a program is much more acceptable environmentally and encourages frequent discarding of the contaminated bristles, thus minimizing the potential of reinfecting the mouth with bacteria.
In addition, a toothbrush with a detachable head allows other dental appliances such as picks or bristle heads with differently shaped or different stiffness bristles to be mounted on the handle.
Although toothbrushes with disposable bristle heads are known in the art, it has been found that consumers will not pay extra for such a toothbrush, because it is just as economical to dispose the entire brush as to dispose of the bristle head only. In order to make a disposable head toothbrush marketable, an incentive must be provided to the consumer to dispose only the head, while keeping the handle. The present invention incorporates such an incentive.
As the United States population ages, more and more people become subject to diseases, such as arthritis, associated with age. People with arthritis in their hands have great difficulty in closing their fingers around slim objects, such as the handle of an ordinary toothbrush. Therefore, a need exists for a toothbrush with an enlarged handle which can comfortably be gripped by a person with arthritis or other disabling disease causing limited use of the hands. Such a handle will be substantial enough as to last many years.
People without arthritis can also benefit from an enlarged grip because the toothbrush will be less likely to slip or twist in the mouth as the handle becomes coated with toothpaste and saliva. This would be of particular benefit to persons with sensitive or diseased gums, as the lack of slipping or twisting can help prevent injury to the gums.
Consumers will be unwilling to dispose a toothbrush with a handle designed to last for many years and unless the toothbrush is provided with a disposable head, the problems mentioned above of reinfection of the mouth can easily occur.
The combination of an incentive to keep the handle and dispose only the head, the comfort of the enlarged handle, and the medical advantages of a disposable head combine to establish a need for a toothbrush with a detachable, disposable head and an enlarged, comfortable handle.
In addition, consumers will be more likely to exercise proper dental hygiene if a rack is provided which securely holds brushes, toothpaste, and mouthwash either on the vanity or mounted on a wall. This prevents the toothbrushes from becoming contaminated because they are allowed to dry. It has been found that bacterial contamination of toothbrushes is substantially reduced if the brush is permitted to become thoroughly dry between users. The rack also prevents these dental hygiene items from cluttering up the bathroom. Because of the large size of the brush handle, conventional brush holders with apertures into which the brush is inserted will not work. The rack must therefore be specially adapted to hold the enlarged brush. In so doing, it is possible to allow a toothbrush tube with an appropriate cap to be mounted on the rack, and to allow a mouthwash bottle with an appropriately adapted bottom to be rack mounted.